Anne Simpson
Anne Allison Simpson (born 1956)Simpson, Anne, 1956- , VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 27, 2015. is a Canadian poet, novelist, and essayist.Philip Milito, Anne Simpson, Canadian Encyclopedia, December 14, 2013. Web, Nov. 27, 2015. Life Simpson earned B.A. and M.A. degrees from Queen’s University, and also graduated in Fine Arts from OCAD University (formerly the Ontario College of Art).Biography, Anne Simpson, Atlantic Canadian Poets' Archive, St. Thomas University, STU.ca, Web, July 4, 2011. Subsequently, she worked as a Canadian University Students Overseas volunteer English teacher for 2 years in Nigeria. She teaches part-time at St. Francis Xavier University, where she established the Writing Centre, and she continues to do some work for the Coady International Institute at StFX. Her poetry collections include Loop, Light Falls Through You (2000), Quick (2007), and Is (2011). She has also written a book of essays on poetics, The Marram Grass: Poetry and Otherness (2009). She has been writer in residence at a number of institutions, including the University of New Brunswick, the medical humanities program at Dalhousie University, the Saskatoon Public Library, the University of Prince Edward Island, and most recently, Memorial University of Newfoundland.http://today.mun.ca/news.php?news_id=6569 She has also been a faculty member at the Banff Centre. She lives in Antigonish, Nova Scotia. Writing Loop has been reviewed as containing "bleak, well-wrought poems about history’s nightmares as Simpson conducts exhumations and postmortems, and tracks the scars of the human record".Sutherland, Fraser. (2004)."Review of the Griffin Poetry Prize Anthology: A Selection of the 2004 Shortlist." The Globe and Mail, June 19. Recognition Simpson was the co-winner of the 1997 Journey Prize, awarded for her short story "Dreaming Snow". Her 2nd collection of poetry, Loop (2003), was the winner of the 2004 Canadian Griffin Poetry Prize. Her 2nd novel, Falling (2008), a Canadian bestseller, was the winner of the Dartmouth Fiction Award.http://www.halifax.ca/bookawards/ It was long-listed for the IMPAC Dublin Literary Award. Her other awards include the Gerald Lampert Award and the Atlantic Poetry Prize for her poetry book Light Falls Through You, and the Pat Lowther Award for her 2007 poetry book Quick. Publications Poetry *''Light Falls Through You''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2000. ISBN 0-7710-8077-8 *''Loop''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2003. ISBN 0-7710-8075-1 * Mayfly. Saskatoon, SK: Jack Pine Press, 2004. *''Quick'' : Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2007. ISBN 0-7710-8091-3 * Growing Down: Poems for an Alzheimer's patient. Duluth, MN: Calyx Press, 2008.Search results=Anne Simpson, WorldCat, Web, July 4, 2012. *''Is''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2011. Novels *''Canterbury Beach''. Toronto: Penguin, 2001. ISBN 0-670-89484-2 *''Falling''. Toronto : McClelland & Stewart, 2008. ISBN 978-0-7710-8090-6 Essays *''A Ragged Pen: Essays on poetry & memory'' (by Robert Stuart Martin Finley et al). Gaspereau Press, 2006. ISBN 978-1-55447-030-3 *''The Marram Grass: Poetry and otherness''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2009. ISBN 978-1-55447-071-6 Edited *''An Orange from Portugal: Christmas stories from the Maritimes and Newfoundland''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Brock University.Anne Simpson 1956- , Canadian Women Poets, Brock University, BrockU.ca, Web, July 3, 2012. See also *Nova Scotia poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *"Reliquary" *Anne Simpson: 7 small poems at Arts & Opinion ;Audio / video *Anne Simpson at YouTube ;Books *Anne Simpson at Amazon.com *Anne Simpson in Canadian Women Poets ;About *Anne Simpson in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *Writer's Federation of Nova Scotia Biography *Anne Simpson in the Atlantic Canadian Poets' Archive *Anne Simpson Official website Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Queen's University alumni Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets